Don't Go
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: KaiSoo. BL. summary ada di dalam . sebuah fict ringans ebagai permohonan maaf Rai yang hiatus kelamaan dan sebagai fict tanda Rai comeback ke FFn . DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Title : Don't Go

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance Drama

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Jangan pergi. Aku ingin, ketika bangun dari tidurku di pagi hari, kau disampingku tersenyum. Bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi agar aku selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu.

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

Maaf vakum beberapa waktu karena sibuk ^^ semoga Rai di maafkan. Fict ini terinspirasi sama fict Anterograde. Tapi terinspirasi untuk bikin sosok Jongin-ah sebagai novelist ^^ dan fict ini terinspirasi sama lagu Angel (into your world) sama Don't Go ^^

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS XD**

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Mungkin seorang Kim Jongin adalah sosok pria yang begitu dingin. Kim Jongin dikenal sebagai seorang Author yang karyanya cukup di akui.

Tidak, dia tidak menerbitkan sebuah buku. Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah seorang Author internet. Blognya sudah di kunjungi berjuta kali. Tulisannya akan menggugah dirimu ketika kau membacanya. Rasanya, kau hanyut dalam aliran deras jalan cerita yang dia buat.

Karyanya begitu terkenal.

Jongin sendiri memiliki banyak fans wanita maupun pria. Selain kemampuan menulisnya yang di akui, dia juga sangat tampan.

Namun sayang, benar kata orang.

Tulisan indah, tidak memberi jaminan pribadinya indah.

Kim Jongin yang di kenal dengan nama Kai ini bisa dibilang berhati dingin. Jongin hanya tahu kata orang-orang yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu hangat, tapi pada kenyataannya, dia tak merasakan cinta.

Dingin. Beku. Itulah sosok hatinya.

Kai hanya suka menulis. Lewat menulis, dia bisa ungkapkan imajinasinya. Jutaan bintang pelangi yang bersarang di kepalanya akan menjadi rangkaian kata yang menyentuh.

Awalnya, dia menulis karena hobi, namun, hobi menulis di Internet itu membawanya banyak keuntungan. Kai memiliki banyak tawaran menulis script drama, dan untungnya cukup untuknya hidup nyaman sendirian.

Rumah pribadinya ada di daerah perbukitan. Rumahnya dingin meskipun mewah dan cukup besar. Umurnya baru saja 20 tahun, tapi dia sudah mapan. Mungkin disamping tampan dan berbakat dalam menulis, mapan adalah salah satu alasan mengapa dia memiliki banyak fans.

Kai terlihat sedang menatapi jendela kamarnya yang menghadap pada pemandangan kebun teh. Kai diam sejenak. Kai mengambil laptop miliknya dan mulai menulis sepenggal kalimat di otaknya.

.

_Aku tahu cahaya mentari sudah menyinari karpet hijau bumi.  
aromanya segar. Tentu segar, hujan sudah mengguyur bumi ini. Siapakah yang menangis?  
Aroma tanah yang segar ketika dibasahi hujan bisa aku rasakan meski tak aku rasakan langsung. Aroma daun-daun yang dibersihkan oleh airmata langit itu mengeluarkan aroma kesegarannya.  
aku diam disini, menunggu seperti apa mutiara di pagi hari…  
Atau mungkinkah….  
Aku menunggu Tuhan?_

_._

Kai diam sejenak membaca sepenggal tulisannya yang ia tulis. Kai menghela nafas dan mematikan laptopnya. Kai berniat untuk berjalan-jalan. Mencari udara segar, sepertinya tidak apa-apa, kan?

Kai mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah bersih, Kai menggunakan pakaian casual, dan mulai membawa kameranya. Kai berniat untuk berjalan-jalan di area perkebunan teh. Karena, area itulah yang terdekat dari rumahnya. Mungkin, keluar dari rumahnya yang mewah ini, hanya perlu berjalan 2-3 menit.

Kai tersenyum lembut menatap alam sekitarnya. Hijau, sejuk, tanahnya sedikit bisa merasakan aroma tanah segar yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairan dari langit itu. Embun pagi itu masih ada di daun-daun teh. Bercampur dengan sedikit sisa cairan langit. Mentari tak bersinar terlalu terang dan panas. Hanya memberikan cahaya lembut, namun menenangkan.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya. Entahlah, kenapa dia merasa begitu kesepian? Rasanya perih. Sepi, kenapa begini?

Kai tahu dia selalu sendirian, tapi..kenapa sekarang dia merasa perih?

Kai tidak ingin seperti ini.

"_Shit_…" bisik Kai. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya pada kebun teh ini. Kai sudah membeli rumah di dekat sini cukup mahal hanya agar pikirannya tenang dan dia bisa terus mendapatkan ide agar dia bisa menulis.

Namun, sebenarnya Kai tahu hatinya ingin kabur. Dia menjauh dari perkotaan bukan tanpa alasan. Kai tahu hatinya tidak ingin mengatakan kalau dia kesepian.

Kai sebenarnya patah hati beberapa waktu lalu. Kai pernah merasakan suka pada seseorang bernama Xi Luhan. Tapi, Luhan memilih pria bernama Oh Sehun. Untung saja Kai belum merasakan cinta, hanya sebatas suka.

Tapi, tetap saja rasanya agak sakit, kan? Perih sekali. Rasanya ada trisula yang menusuk dadamu hingga seperih itu.

Dan mungkin itulah alasan dia pindah kesini. Jauh dari keramaian, dan Kai menciptakan suasana untuk dirinya sendiri. suasana tenang, dingin, sejuk, dan tak ada orang yang bisa mengusiknya.

Kai mengambil kameranya dan mulai mengambil beberapa gambar di perkebunan teh ini. Awalnya begitu menyenangkan mengambil gambar pemandangan yang ada di area perkebunan ini sendirian, namun tak lama, di kejauhan, Kai melihat ada orang lain yang berdiri disana. Sebenarnya, tak terlalu jauh.

Dia membelakangi Kai. Tubuhnya kecil. Bahunya begitu kecil dan terlihat rapuh. Hanya dibalut dengan sweeter putih dan syal putih. Celana berwarna cream, dan sepatu coklat.

Tubuh itu berbalik dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Kai. Kai bisa melihat bagaimana rasanya orang itu terkejut. Wajahnya…polos sekali. Manis, polos, dan lugu. Tapi..emosi matanya tenang, dan kesepian. Dia lelaki manis tapi..kesepian?

Ditangannya, ada sebuah bohlam lampu yang sudah bersih dan tidak memiliki isinya lagi. Apa anak polos itu mengumpulkan banyak embun air hujan? Apa tujuannya mengumpulkan butiran air hujan?

"Hei…?" sapa Kai. Anak itu mundur dengan ketakutan lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai. Kai menatap aneh, tapi…

"Anak yang menarik…" bisik Kai. Kai tersenyum lembut. Kai memutuskan untuk pulang dan mulai menulis lagi.

.

.

.

Kai sudah ada di depan laptopnya sekarang. Mungkin pikirannya salah fokus? Seharusnya Kai membuat cerita tentang kesendirian, tapi…tangannya bergerak sendiri. Seolah membayangkan dirinya bersama..pria menarik itu.

_Aku teringat tentang bagaimana kedamaian pernah memelukku, namun akhirnya meninggalkanku. Aku teringat bagaimana rasa suka itu memelukku, namun akhirnya pergi. Ya, menyakitkan memang. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

_Aku diam sejenak menatap hamparan perkebunan hijau itu. Sejuk, dingin, sepi..mungkin itulah suasana yang cocok untukku, namun itu berubah._

_Aku melihatnya. Dia manis, dia polos, dia lugu, tapi dia ketakutan. Emosi matanya menatapku seolah dia adalah makhluk yang penakut, dia adalah anak lelaki yang kesepian, dan dia memang sudah sendiri sejak lama. Ditangannya, dia menyimpan jutaan kesejukan cairan langit. Atau mungkin itu adalah cairan embun yang menyejukkan bumi dipagi hari? entahlah.._

_Dia bagaikan kupu-kupu. Takut pada manusia. Manusia keji yang akan menangkapnya dengan jaring, dan mengawetkan tubuhnya hanya agar bisa terus melihat keindahannya, atau mungkin merobek sayapnya._

_Dia berlari meninggalkanku karena ketakutan. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi dia sepertinya takut padaku. Atau memang dia penakut pada orang asing sepertiku? Entahlah.._

Kai membaca tulisannya. Sedikit kaget. Apa benar ini dirinya? Entahlah, sepertinya…tulisannya ini seperti menuliskan hatinya, bukan imajinasinya. Hanya rangkaian katanya saja dari imajinasinya.

Kai menatap perkebunan teh itu yang terlihat dari jendela tempat meja kerjanya itu. Bibirnya tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kai perlahan. Kai mematikan laptopnya dan berniat untuk mencari pria manis itu besok.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kai sudah rapi dan sudah siap dengan hatinya agar bisa mengajak pria manis itu berkenalan. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin saja.

Kai sudah berada di area perkebunan itu. Beberapa petani teh sudah ada disana, namun bukan tempat yang biasa dikunjungi dengan Kai..dan sepertinya pria manis kemarin itu tidak suka dengan keramaian.

Udara lebih mendung dari biasanya, namun Kai tahu ini tidak akan hujan. Memang inilah cuaca seperti biasa dipagi hari sebelum matahari terang di perkebunan di area perbukitan, kan?

Angin berhembus lembut dan menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut Kai. Cuaca sedikit lebih dingin, namun begitu lembut dan nyaman. Kai tidak melihat namja yang mendesah kecewa, tapi, daripada Kai kecewa terus, Kai memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di dekat area hutan yang sudah dirapihkan. Bunga-bungaan begitu cantik dengan warna-warna lembut mereka.

Mungkin memang bernasib mujur, Kai melihatnya lagi. Kali ini, dia bertemu kembali dengan pria manis itu. Di area dekat hutan, di tempat bunga-bunga manis itu tumbuh.

Dia masih mengumpulkan butiran embun, dan sesekali juga mengumpulkan bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Dia begitu nyaman dengan kesendirian yang dia buat ini.

"Hei.." sapa Kai kemudian. Pria itu menoleh dan terkejut. Matanya ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. "Aku mohon, jangan pergi. Aku tak akan mendekatimu. Aku tak akan menyakitimu.." Ucap Kai. Pria manis itu masih agak ketakutan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kai kemudian. Pria itu diam. Pria itu berdiri dan menunduk sedikit.

"Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo…" setelah berkata begitu, dia kabur dan seperti ketakutan.

Kai menatap aneh pada dirinya. Kai duduk di sana dan bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Kai membuka laptopnya dan kembali menulis.

_Kupu-kupu yang kesepian..aku bukanlah pembunuh. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kau yang manis, kau yang lembut._

_Dia pergi ketakutan, seolah aku ini pembunuh. Tidak, aku bukan pembunuh. Hanya seorang pria yang ingin berkenalan denganmu…_

_Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? jawablah.._

_Tapi..akhirnya aku tahu namamu. Namamu begitu lembut, selembut dirimu. Tapi kenapa emosi matamu selalu ketakutan melihat orang lain?_

_Padahal, sayang sekali kalau kupu-kupu sepertimu kesepian._

_Ataukah kau memang seperti kupu-kupu pada umumnya?_

_Keluar dari kepompong, dan menjadi kupu-kupu. Lalu hidup sendiri dengan terbang kemanapun tempat yang kau suka. Selalu kemanapun sendirian, dan tidak pernah bersama kawananmu._

_Apa aku boleh menjadi salah satu yang dekat denganmu? Agar kau tak menjadi kupu-kupu yang kesepian selamanya…_

Kai mematikan laptopnya dan memasukkannya lagi dalam tasnya. Kai menatap kumpulan bunga-bunga tempat pria manis itu mengumpulkan bunga pegunungan itu.

Matanya bersinar. Tangannya terjulur mengambil bohlam lampu yang berisi air yang Kai tahu, pasti air embun yang sudah dikumpulkan dengannya.

"Kita akan dekat, aku yakin. Karena kau pasti akan mencari lampu embun milikmu..Kyungsoo." ucap Kai lalu menyimpan bohlam lampu yang airnya baru setengah itu.

Kai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Detak jantung Kai berdebar manis. Detak jantung ini membelai hatinya. Rasanya begitu nyaman. Apa ini…artinya..dia jatuh cinta?

Cepat. Ya! Terlalu cepat..

Angin lembut semilir datang dan membelai Kai. Udara begitu sejuk. Kelopak bunga-bunga lembut itu akhirnya mandiri dari batangnya. Berterbangan ditiup angin sejuk.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati alam itu sendirian. Cahaya itu tak bersinar terang. Beginilah cuaca di perbukitan.

Cuaca yang hanya akan memelukmu dengan embun pagi yang nyaman, angin yang berhembus lembut, mentari yang tak terlalu terang, dan keindahan alam yang asri.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME.**

**-XOXO-**

.

.

Pagi ini, Kai sudah duduk di dekat taman bunga yang kemarin. Tempat bohlam lampu berisi embun itu jatuh. Kai duduk di atas rumput hijau lembut yang nyaman.

Tak lama, pria itu datang. Dia terlihat ketakutan ketika tahu Kai duduk disana. Kai tesenyum.

"_Annyeong_." Sapa Kai. Namja itu masih ketakutan.

"_A_…_a_.._annyeong_…" jawabnya. Apa Kai begitu mengerikan sehingga dia ketakutan seperti ini? Kupu-kupu yang malang. Begitulah pikir Kai.

"Jangan takut…aku tidak akan melukaimu…aku..aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu…" ucap Kai ramah dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Pria itu masih sedikit ketakutan, tapi dia sedikit tenang. Entahlah, dia mungkin saja bingung pada perasaannya.

Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu mendekati perlahan Kai. Kai berulang kali memuji namja didepannya ini. Matanya bulat dan polos sekali. Entah mengapa, matanya bisa membuat…Kai merasa harus jadi pelindung namja itu. Tubuhnya mungil dan terlihat rapuh. Seolah Kai yang lebih besar darinya harus memeluk kupu-kupu itu agar dia tidak dihujam berbagai kejahatan luar.

Hembusan angin semilir lembut menerpa alam sekitar dan membelai keduanya. Namja bernama Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku..aku senang ada yang ingin menjadi temanku.." ucapnya. Kai diam. Apa? Kenapa dia bicara seperti ini? Apa dia tak memiliki teman selama ini?

"Apa…aku satu-satunya temanmu sekarang ini?" tanya Kai lembut. Namja itu tersenyum kecil. Kesedihan seolah sedang memeluknya. Bodoh kau Kim Jongin, kau membuat kupu-kupumu sedih. Padahal, kau baru saja mendapatkannya…

"Aku tidak memiliki teman…" ucapnya. Kai menjulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Mengajaknya bersalaman.

"Kita teman sekarang ini..Kyungsoo.." ucap Kai. Kai bisa merasakan tangan namja itu membalas genggaman tangan Kai. Tangan Kyungsoo begitu mungil dan halus. Kehangatannya menjalar pada tubuh Kai.

Kai tahu dia sekarang ini terlalu cepat jatuh cinta. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan kaget kalau tiba-tiba dia mengatakannya, tapi Kai akan perlahan. Perlahan memberikan rasa sayangnya pada namja didepannya ini.

.

.

.

Kai ada di depan laptopnya yang menyala malam itu. Seharian, keduanya menghabiskan waktu berdua. Berjalan-jalan di area perumahan warga, menikmati sup buatan Kyungsoo, dan berjalan-jalan di area pinggiran hutan.

Begitu menyenangkan. Kai merasa begitu hidup. Mendengar tawa Kyungsoo, melihat tawanya, matanya yang menyipit karena tertawa, bibirnya yang bergera-gerak tertawa riang, rasanya..Kyungsoo begitu indah.

_Aku sudah mengenalmu sekarang..namamu begitu indah…aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, mungkin hanya sekedar suka._

_Tapi kau.._

_Kau sudah berhasil membuatku yang dingin ini jatuh cinta…apa aku harus berterima kasih?_

_Kau kupu-kupu yang unik, aku tahu itu._

_Kau hanya bilang kau sudah pernah disakiti oleh seorang temanmu dulu, dan itu membuatmu trauma dengan orang yang berusaha mendekatimu. Aku akhirnya tahu itu, dan aku paham perasaanmu. Maka, aku akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan membuatmua trauma. Aku akan membuatmu dipenuhi kehangatan meski aku dingin._

_Kau tahu arti dari embun yang selama ini kau kumpulkan dalam sebuah bohlam lampu?_

_Embun adalah uap air yang turun pada waktu malam karena sekitarnya sejuk. Bentuknya sudah menjadi butiran titik air pada daun. Embun itu dingin dan sejuk._

_Mungkin, kau telah mengumpulkan embun untuk memanggilku. Karena, aku dingin dan akan menyejukkanmu._

_Tidak, aku tidak berpuitis dan menggombal. Aku..aku hanya sedang jatuh padamu, itu saja._

_Karena itu, jangan pergi.._

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalalan semakin cepat. Pertemanan keduanya membuat Kai sedikit sakit. Dia begitu mencintai Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo seolah tidak menginginkan cinta sebagai kekasih sekarang ini.

Keduanya sedang menikmati makan siang yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo sekarang ini. Duduk berdua di dekat area perkebunan teh. Persisnya tidak jauh dari rumah Kai. rumah Kai sangat mudah dikenali. Meskipun rata-rata orang yang memiliki ekonomi sama dengan Kai memiliki rumah seperti Kai, tetapi Kyungsoo punya satu trik untuk mengenali rumah Kai.

Rumah Kai berwarna putih bersih dengan dua lantai dan sangat minimalis. Selain itu, rumah Kai ada rumah dengan satu-satunya yang memiliki satu pohon beringin ukuran sedang di taman depan rumahnya.

Semilir angin dan kesejukkan tetap menemani keduanya menikmati keindahan alam di sini.

Ribuan daun pepohonan menari di atas langit karena terpaan anginnya. Matahari yang seperti biasa malas memberikan semua sinarnya disini, bunga-bunga liar yang ada di dekat perkebunan dan di dekat area hutan juga memberikan aromanya. Tanah yang beraroma segar setelah basah oleh air hujan, dan jutaan embun di daun-daun yang ada di area ini.

Kai terus menikmati makanannya, tidak sadar akan kesunyian Kyungsoo. Kai baru menyadarinya setelah suapan ke-5 makan siangnya.

"Soo, kenapa diam?" tanya Kai sedikit cemas melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kai lihat, wajah Kyungsoo pucat sekali. Matanya sayu. Kai menempelkan tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo yang halus.

Panas! Kyungsoo demam!

"Soo, kau harus pulang sekarang. Kau demam." Ucap Kai. Sialan, rumah Kyungsoo sedikit jauh dari sini. Tidak mungkin dengan jalan kaki.

"Gwaenchana..Kai-ah…" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri, namun akhirnya tubuhnya limbung dan akan jatuh. Kalau saja Kai tidak cepat berdiri dan menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo, bisa saja langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Kai segera mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai ingat kalau kotak obatnya cukup lengkap. Pasti ada obat penurun panas untuk Kyungsoo. Kai berpikir, sebaiknya Kyungsoo menginap dirumah.

Kai segera membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke rumah Kai yang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya makan siang.

.

.

.

Benar saja, Kyungsoo demam tinggi. Angka panasnya sudah mencapai 40. Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo sampai dia seperti ini? Apa Kyungsoo jarang istirahat demi mengumpulkan embun yang sekarang sudah memenuhi bohlam itu? sepertinya begitu.

Kyungsoo tidur dalam kondisi masih demam tinggi. Tadi, sebelum meminum obatnya, Kai memasakkan bubur untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah menikmati bubur itu, Kyungsoo diberi obat oleh Kai, dan Kai mendesak Kyungsooo agar tidur.

Kai ada disamping tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur. Merasa kalau Kyungsoo tertidur nyenyak, Kai mengambil laptopnya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa proses, Kai membuka tulisan yang selama ini dia tulis.

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatianku..gerakan tanganmu, seolah menuntunku untuk mengikutimu..  
setiap saatku, aku teringat akan ketulisan matamu dan cerita diammu…_

_Aku tersesat, aku jatuh pada indahnya pesonamu, Soo…  
aku melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas, aku mabuk oleh keindahanmu.._

_Mataku tak bisa lepas dari caramu yang bahkan lembut sekali ketika duduk. Seperti waltz.. mata ini seolah mengikuti kemanapun kau melangkah…_

_Bawalah aku ke tempat kau berada, bawa aku bersamamu…meski itu di ujung dunia, aku akan terus mengikutimu…_

_Jangan kau pergi dari pandanganku, meski pagi datang menyapa..  
caramu melangkah adalah caraku bermimpi, hanya dirimu kupu-kupu cantik.._

_Soo…darimana datangmu? Dan kemana kau akan pergi? apa kedatanganmu dalam hidupku adalah untuk menemuiku?  
tidak ada yang perlu kita takutkan, meski itu adalah jalan tebing curam, atau menanjak, jangan khawatir._

_Kau menunjukkan sisi anggunmu ketika bersamaku, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku terjatuh untukmu._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, Soo.. dan cinta ini muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan._

_Bawalah aku ke tempat kau berada, bawa aku meskipun itu di ujung dunia. Meskipun tempat itu di ujung dunia, aku akan mengikutimu selamanya._

_Bahkan saat aku menmpuh jalan asing dan akhirnya tersesay, hati akan terus menuntunku untuk menemuimu…  
perlahan, aku melihat langkahmu. Mata kuatmu tersembunyi oleh lembutnya caramu memandangku, dan pada pandanganmu._

_Aku tidak bisa menyangkal semua itu…_

_Gerakan tangan kecilmu telah mengambil perasaan bingung dalam hatiku…_

_Apa kau mencintaiku..Soo?_

Kai memandang tulisannya. Kai tersenyum. Jantungnya berdebar. Dan yang membuatnya tidak percaya, dia menghabiskan semalaman untuk menulis semua ini?

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Kai akan membuat sarapan dulu. Kyungsoo masih terlihat tidur nyenyak. Pasti saat bangun, Kyungsoo akan segar.

Baik, Kai akan membuat sarapan untuk keduanya dulu. Kai keluar dari kamar itu.

2 menit setelah keluarnya Kai, Kyungsoo bangun. Kyungsoo sadar kalau ini pasti durumah Kai. karena ada foto Kai disana. Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada Kai yang sudah merawatnya.

Disamping tempat tidurnya yang kosong, ada sebuah laptop yang menyala dengan tulisan. Tertarik, Kyungsoo mengambil laptop itu dan membawa tulisan yang ada disana.

_Aku tahu cahaya mentari sudah menyinari karpet hijau bumi.  
aromanya segar. Tentu segar, hujan sudah mengguyur bumi ini. Siapakah yang menangis?  
Aroma tanah yang segar ketika dibasahi hujan bisa aku rasakan meski tak aku rasakan langsung. Aroma daun-daun yang dibersihkan oleh airmata langit itu mengeluarkan aroma kesegarannya.  
aku diam disini, menunggu seperti apa mutiara di pagi hari…  
Atau mungkinkah….  
Aku menunggu Tuhan?_

_Aku teringat tentang bagaimana kedamaian pernah memelukku, namun akhirnya meninggalkanku. Aku teringat bagaimana rasa suka itu memelukku, namun akhirnya pergi. Ya, menyakitkan memang. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

_Aku diam sejenak menatap hamparan perkebunan hijau itu. Sejuk, dingin, sepi..mungkin itulah suasana yang cocok untukku, namun itu berubah._

_Aku melihatnya. Dia manis, dia polos, dia lugu, tapi dia ketakutan. Emosi matanya menatapku seolah dia adalah makhluk yang penakut, dia adalah anak lelaki yang kesepian, dan dia memang sudah sendiri sejak lama. Ditangannya, dia menyimpan jutaan kesejukan cairan langit. Atau mungkin itu adalah cairan embun yang menyejukkan bumi dipagi hari? entahlah.._

_Dia bagaikan kupu-kupu. Takut pada manusia. Manusia keji yang akan menangkapnya dengan jaring, dan mengawetkan tubuhnya hanya agar bisa terus melihat keindahannya, atau mungkin merobek sayapnya._

_Dia berlari meninggalkanku karena ketakutan. Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi dia sepertinya takut padaku. Atau memang dia penakut pada orang asing sepertiku? Entahlah.._

_Kupu-kupu yang kesepian..aku bukanlah pembunuh. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kau yang manis, kau yang lembut._

_Dia pergi ketakutan, seolah aku ini pembunuh. Tidak, aku bukan pembunuh. Hanya seorang pria yang ingin berkenalan denganmu…_

_Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? jawablah.._

_Tapi..akhirnya aku tahu namamu. Namamu begitu lembut, selembut dirimu. Tapi kenapa emosi matamu selalu ketakutan melihat orang lain?_

_Padahal, sayang sekali kalau kupu-kupu sepertimu kesepian._

_Ataukah kau memang seperti kupu-kupu pada umumnya?_

_Keluar dari kepompong, dan menjadi kupu-kupu. Lalu hidup sendiri dengan terbang kemanapun tempat yang kau suka. Selalu kemanapun sendirian, dan tidak pernah bersama kawananmu._

_Apa aku boleh menjadi salah satu yang dekat denganmu? Agar kau tak menjadi kupu-kupu yang kesepian selamanya…_

_Aku sudah mengenalmu sekarang..namamu begitu indah…aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, mungkin hanya sekedar suka._

_Tapi kau.._

_Kau sudah berhasil membuatku yang dingin ini jatuh cinta…apa aku harus berterima kasih?_

_Kau kupu-kupu yang unik, aku tahu itu._

_Kau hanya bilang kau sudah pernah disakiti oleh seorang temanmu dulu, dan itu membuatmu trauma dengan orang yang berusaha mendekatimu. Aku akhirnya tahu itu, dan aku paham perasaanmu. Maka, aku akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan membuatmua trauma. Aku akan membuatmu dipenuhi kehangatan meski aku dingin._

_Kau tahu arti dari embun yang selama ini kau kumpulkan dalam sebuah bohlam lampu?_

_Embun adalah uap air yang turun pada waktu malam karena sekitarnya sejuk. Bentuknya sudah menjadi butiran titik air pada daun. Embun itu dingin dan sejuk._

_Mungkin, kau telah mengumpulkan embun untuk memanggilku. Karena, aku dingin dan akan menyejukkanmu._

_Tidak, aku tidak berpuitis dan menggombal. Aku..aku hanya sedang jatuh padamu, itu saja._

_Karena itu, jangan pergi.._

_Kepakan sayap kecilmu mencuri perhatianku..gerakan tanganmu, seolah menuntunku untuk mengikutimu..  
setiap saatku, aku teringat akan ketulisan matamu dan cerita diammu…_

_Aku tersesat, aku jatuh pada indahnya pesonamu, Soo…  
aku melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas, aku mabuk oleh keindahanmu.._

_Mataku tak bisa lepas dari caramu yang bahkan lembut sekali ketika duduk. Seperti waltz.. mata ini seolah mengikuti kemanapun kau melangkah…_

_Bawalah aku ke tempat kau berada, bawa aku bersamamu…meski itu di ujung dunia, aku akan terus mengikutimu…_

_Jangan kau pergi dari pandanganku, meski pagi datang menyapa..  
caramu melangkah adalah caraku bermimpi, hanya dirimu kupu-kupu cantik.._

_Soo…darimana datangmu? Dan kemana kau akan pergi? apa kedatanganmu dalam hidupku adalah untuk menemuiku?  
tidak ada yang perlu kita takutkan, meski itu adalah jalan tebing curam, atau menanjak, jangan khawatir._

_Kau menunjukkan sisi anggunmu ketika bersamaku, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku terjatuh untukmu._

_Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui, Soo.. dan cinta ini muncul tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan._

_Bawalah aku ke tempat kau berada, bawa aku meskipun itu di ujung dunia. Meskipun tempat itu di ujung dunia, aku akan mengikutimu selamanya._

_Bahkan saat aku menmpuh jalan asing dan akhirnya tersesay, hati akan terus menuntunku untuk menemuimu…  
perlahan, aku melihat langkahmu. Mata kuatmu tersembunyi oleh lembutnya caramu memandangku, dan pada pandanganmu._

_Aku tidak bisa menyangkal semua itu…_

_Gerakan tangan kecilmu telah mengambil perasaan bingung dalam hatiku…_

_Apa kau mencintaiku..Soo?_

Kyungsoo berdebar membaca tulisan itu. wajahnya memerah. Seorang Kim Jongin Kai yang dikenalnya selama ini..mencintai dirinya..?

Ya tuhan…!

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo juga menyukai pemuda tan yang begitu lembut ini. Namun Kyungsoo sedikit minder pada dirinya. Dia tak seindah Kai.

Namun..membaca tulisan ini…

"Soo?" suara itu memanggil di depan pintu. Sosok Kai dengan wajah merahnya. Apa wajahnya memerah karena sudah tahu rahasianya diketahui Kyungsoo? Kai meletakkan nampan berisi 2 mangkuk bubur itu di dekat meja. Kai menatap Kyungsoo.

"Soo..kau..membacanya?" tanya Kai ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo merona merah dan mengangguk.

"Aku..aku juga mencintaimu..Kai.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Kai berdebar. Wajahnya senang dan memerah. Selanjutnya, hanya pekikan senang Kai yang terdengar.

Yah, kita semua tahu bagaimana rasanya suka, cinta, di tinggalkan dan mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Karena, Tuhan punya rencana untuk manusia.

Bagi Tuhan, untuk memberikan kita sebuah kebaikan, Tuhan punya keinginan..

Ya, dia berikan apa maumu sekarang.

Tunggu, dia akan berikan nanti setelah kau berjuang.

Tidak, dia akan berikan yang terbaik.

Bukankah Tuhan itu begitu hebat dan..sedikit lucu?

.

.

.

END

Please review ^^

Please no flame and no bash. Please no silent readers ^^


End file.
